


An Endless Bravado

by WitchyElla (Leviarty)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/WitchyElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny Weasley had been through a lot in just a few years. She'd faced unimaginable things. And for that, Harry Potter loved her more than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Endless Bravado

He had never loved her more than he did that day.

So much had happened, but she found a way to carry on.

And she always did.

She had seen so much.

From her first year at Hogwarts… She had been seduced by Tom Riddle's diary. She had been laying on the very edge of like and death. But she'd survived.

And in her fourth year, she had fought alongside the rest of them. And she didn't do half bad. She had survived, which was better than could be said for some.

Her fifth year she almost lost her oldest brother. She had sat with him in the hospital for hours…

Hoping not to loose her favorite sibling.

But today had been the worst.

She had witnessed the deaths of dozens of people. She'd watched the annoying but friendly Colin Creevey fall at the hand of Finrir Greyback.

She herself had almost died.

But he knew that wasn't what was killing her.

When he first saw her, after the battle, he looked into her eyes and saw her heart breaking.

She had lost a brother, a friend, an idol.

And it was eating her up from the inside.

But her face showed determination she'd clearly inherited from her mother.

The war may have been over. Voldemort had been killed.

But there was still a huge mess to clean up.

All around them were bodies of the dead. Friends, family, enemies. Everywhere and they had to be taken care of.

And there were still a few Death Eaters out there. Just because Voldemort was gone, it didn't mean that one of his followers wouldn't try to take his place.

So there she was, instead of mourning those who'd left, she was prepared to face the world and bring it too its knees.

And he loved her just for that.

Because after everything she'd been through, she was still able to put on a strong face do what had to be done.

Because someone had to remain strong.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the terribleness of this. I don't normally write this pairing (or read it, or ship it, or anything), but it was written for a contest a while back.


End file.
